


De Primeras Citas y Otras Catástrofes

by unafujoshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, First Dates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unafujoshit/pseuds/unafujoshit
Summary: Shirabu y Ushijima se preparan para tener su primera cita que coincide justamente con la víspera de Navidad, Kenjiro está ansioso y ha repasado miles de veces lo que van a hacer, pero descubrirá que a veces las cosas no salen como están planeadas.Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate, solo la historia es mía ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	De Primeras Citas y Otras Catástrofes

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz navidad si lees esto en diciembre, y si lo lees en cualquier otro mes no importa, feliz navidad igual :D

**24 de** **diciembre**

La mañana del 24 de diciembre de ese año fue bastante brillante, los rayos matutinos chocaban de lleno con la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría los andenes de la prefectura de Miyagi. En todo el mes el cielo había permanecido de un tono gris y hace aproximadamente dos días había empezado a nevar. Parecía que la navidad le sonreía a un castaño que esperaba con ansias la hora de su primera cita navideña —y la primera en toda su vida en realidad— en todo el sentido romántico de la palabra.

Hace unos días Shirabu le había confesado sus sentimientos a su capitán y senpai Ushijima Wakatoshi, y, si bien no había recibido una réplica —no es que la esperara precisamente, solo quería decir lo que sentía— hace una semana el mayor le envió un mensaje invitándolo a una _cita_ para celebrar la navidad. Sí, una cita. Él mismo se había encargado de comprobar que se tratara de una, se cercioró de que fueran a salir ellos dos y para estar más seguro le preguntó a Wakatoshi si se trataba de una cita y no de una reunión de amigos. 

Estaba tan emocionado por su primera cita que casi no pegó el ojo la noche anterior, sobre todo preparándose mentalemente para no ser un tomate andante durante toda la salida. Su preparación consistió en observar fijamente una fotografía del rematador —que adquirió de una revista deportiva— para acostumbrarse a su mirada penetrante, sabía que no iba a ser muy efectivo, sin embargo, era todo lo que podía hacer. 

En cualquier caso, si su entrenamiento llegaba a ser menos eficaz de lo planeado usaría una contramedida que no podía fallar: cubrir la mitad de su rostro con la bufanda que había decidido usar para resguardarse del frío. 

Kenjiro se levantó muy temprano, incapaz de volver a dormirse decidió preparar el desayuno para él y para sus padres. Cuando sus progenitores despertaron no ocultaron su desconcierto al encontrar a su hijo encargándose él mismo y, por voluntad propia, del desayuno. Si ignoraban las leves ojeras que marcaban su pálido rostro era innegable que se veía bastante feliz, casi podían imaginarselo saltando por toda la casa mientras tarareaba un villancico a pesar de que no era específicamente un amante de la navidad. 

El de ojos almendrados solo les mencionó que saldría ese día pero no entró en más detalles, no obstante, a juzgar por la vibra que irradiaba podían asegurar que se trataba de una _cita_ , para ser más específicos con el chico del afiche que tenía “muy bien escondido” en su armario.

El reloj dio las diez de la mañana, su cita era a las 6:00 p.m así que aún tenía que esperar otras 8 horas.

Repasó por milésima vez los sitios que debían visitar. Primero, tenían que ir sin duda a la cafetería que abrió hace unos cuantos meses en el centro de la ciudad, era realmente popular por sus postres y su chocolate caliente, perfecto para el clima de diciembre; ahí podían charlar y comer por al menos una hora. Después, tenían que dirigirse a la calle _Jozenji_ , donde los árboles están iluminados hasta el _parque_ _Kotodai_ ; sería un recorrido de aproximadamente 15 minutos. Luego, irían al _Sendai_ _Hikari_ _no_ _Pagent_ (La Cabalgata de la Luz de las Estrellas), entrada de otra serie de iluminaciones bastante famosas de Sendai, donde además de un gran árbol de navidad, hay una pequeña pista de hielo. Según sus cálculos deberían de terminar su cita a las 11:00 p.m. 

¡Ah! Tampoco podía olvidar el regalo que le había comprado a Ushijima. Después de recorrer muchos locales del distrito de comercial y de pasar por unos tres colapsos mentales intentado pensar en qué obsequiarle a su senpai, decidió optar por un regalo práctico y no muy creativo que digamos. 

Con suerte todo saldría tan bien cómo lo había planeado, quizá se tomarían de las manos e incluso podrían llegar a besarse… El solo pensamiento hizo que su cara comenzara a hervir, definitivamente no debía pensar en _ese_ tipo de cosas cuando estuvieran en la cita. 

En vista de que aún faltaban un par de horas se dedicó a ordenar su cuarto —aunque estuviera igual de inmaculado que siempre— y aprovechó la oportunidad para sacar la ropa que se iba a poner. 

Despúes de días de meditación optó por un buzo y un gorro de lana negro con un pantalón crema y un abrigo color café, además de guantes grises y una bufanda del mismo color. 

11:00 a.m. El tiempo pasaba mucho más lento de lo usual y él ya estaba más que listo para salir a ver a su cita. 

Caviló un rato entre sí era muy temprano para empezar a hacer el almuerzo o no, como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se dispuso a cocinar. Mientras preparaba el arroz se le ocurrió hornear algo, era navidad ¿Qué mejor fecha para hacerlo?

Horneo un pequeño _kurisumasu_ _kēki_ (pastel navideño japonés) y un par de galletas de chispas de chocolate con la esperanza de regalarle algunas a Ushijima.

Pronto ya eran las 3:00 p.m., había sido más productivo ese día de lo que fue en toda la semana y, teniendo en cuenta que no había dormido mucho, se acostó en su cama con la idea de tomar una _pequeña_ siesta.

Si, bueno, lo siguiente que pasó fue que se quedó dormido y despertó 15 minutos antes de las 6:00 p.m. Y este era solo el primero de muchos percances que hacían parte de una cadena de desgracias que estaba por atravesar.

Podía estar listo en cinco minutos, sin embargo, la estación de tren más cercana está a 20 minutos del centro de la ciudad y el próximo tren partía a las 5:55 p.m.

Antes de echarse a correr hacía la estación de tren atinó a mandarle un mensaje a Wakatoshi para que no pensara que lo había dejado plantado.

Cuando puso un pie en la estación, ya sin aliento de tanto correr, el tren pasó justo en frente de sus ojos. Tenía que esperar otros 10 minutos para tomar el siguiente. _Perfecto_.

A las 6:30 p.m. llegó a su destino. Entre todo el gentío fue fácil distinguir al joven de casi 1.90 metros de altura que esperaba a un costado del andén, enfrente de la estación de trenes.

—Ho-hola, Ushijima-san.

—Hola, Shirabu —lo recorrió con la mirada e hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar—. Te ves bien en ropa de invierno.

—Ah, gracias, usted también —Kenjiro sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron así que fue a subirse la bufanda para ocultar su rostro, como tenía previsto, sólo que había un pequeño problema: _había_ _olvidado_ _la_ _bufanda_ _._

 _«_ _Está_ _bien,_ _debe_ _pensar_ _que es a causa del_ _frío_ _»_ se auto-convenció.

—Umh, yo… Siento mucho haber llegado tarde —hizo una reverencia— ¿Llegó hace mucho?

—Hace 45 minutos —respondió el más alto, igual de impertérrito que siempre. 

Cualquier persona hubiera mentido para no hacer sentir mal a su acompañante, pero el de ojos color aceituna no era cualquier persona. 

Shirabu tenía la teoría de que su senpai era incapaz de mentir, no obstante, también sabía que sus palabras no fueron dichas con el propósito de hacerlo sentir mal, aunque sí se sintió un poco culpable al saber que el otro lo esperó 45 minutos con la temperatura a la que estaban.

—Umh… ¿Entonces qué le parece si primero vamos a una cafetería para que se caliente un poco? —propuso el menor, Ushijima asintió—. De acuerdo, conozco una cerca de aquí.

Caminaron unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a la cafetería, claro que Shirabu no esperaba que la fila llegara hasta la esquina —o siquiera que hubiera una fila—. Al parecer el café que solía estar desolado se había vuelto muy popular en los últimos meses. En otras circunstancias hubiera considerado hacer la fila, pero en estos momentos no podían darse el lujo de permanecer en la mitad de la calle, no con aquella brisa invernal, a menos que quisieran que a Wakatoshi le diera hipotermia sin haber empezado la cita.

Paseó su mirada por la acera para ver si había otra cafetería en el área, pero sólo alcanzó a vislumbrar un puesto de ramen cruzando la calle. 

Le hubiera gustado ir a un lugar con ambiente más romántico pero era lo que había. Entraron al restaurante y pidieron dos tazones de sopa de miso. 

El local estaba totalmente vacío, a excepción de ellos, del personal y de otro comensal. A decir verdad el restaurante era bastante limpio, la decoración era bastante simple sin contar el par de guirnaldas navideñas fijadas en la pared. 

En breve se pusieron a degustar los platos que habían pedido, en realidad sabían muy bien. El inconveniente ahora era que estaban sumidos en un silencio profundo, no es que fuera incómodo, dado que ninguno era muy conversador y estaban acostumbrados a estar callados; pero por ese día a Shirabu quería poder compartir un poco más que eso con Wakatoshi. 

¿Pero cuál sería un buen tema de conversación? ¿El clima? No, muy cliché ¿La escuela? Estaban de vacaciones, nadie quiere hablar de la escuela en vacaciones ¿Volleyball? Parecía el tema más viable, aunque el hecho de que no pudieran ir al torneo nacional de primavera no era un recuerdo muy alegre que digamos. Decidió preguntar si ya no tenía frío, y para su desgracia sólo recibió un "sí" como respuesta. 

—¿En qué piensas? Te noto distraído —el de ojos oliva interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

–Esto, yo me preguntaba… ¿Qué suele hacer en Navidad? Sí, eso. 

—No mucho. Sólo ceno junto a mi familia, y antes de las 10 p.m. Nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos, siempre empezamos el día desde temprano, ¿Y tú? 

—En mi casa también cenamos, pero solemos ver alguna película navideña hasta las 12:00 a.m., se podría decir que se convirtió en una especie de tradición. 

Hablaron un poco más de sus familias, Shirabu se enteró que su senpai ayuda a recoger las cosechas de vez en cuando, como le gustaría verlo sudado y con la cara colorada por el esfuerzo… De estar expuesto al sol, _obviamente_. Tocaron el tema del volleyball y la interhigh, al contrario de lo que pensó no fue incómodo. 

Terminaron sus tazones —Ushijima tomó dos platos— y salieron del establecimiento para ser recibidos por el clima invernal y luego tomar rumbo a la calle _Jozenji_ , donde están las iluminaciones. 

Luego de caminar algunos minutos entre aquellos árboles iluminados con miles de luces Led y de tocar uno que otro tema trivial, Shirabu divisó una mata de cabello rojo oscuro que iba de la mano de una persona con abrigo de estampado de leopardo. 

Tenían que huir inmediatamente. 

—Ushijima-san, por acá —lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró detrás de un árbol. 

—¿Pasó algo? 

—Umh, no realmente… Solo vi a Semi-san y Tendo-san y pensé que lo mejor sería evitarlos 

—Ya veo, ¿Por qué? 

—Hoy solo quiero que seamos tú y yo —exclamó sin pensar, aún fijándose en que la pareja no los hubiera visto. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta del desliz de su lengua. 

Ushijima lo miraba fijamente, si Kenjiro no se imaginaba cosas el mayor estaba ligeramente ruborizado y esbozaba una sonrisa casi imperceptible. 

—Eh —carraspeó para esconder su nerviosismo—, ¿Tendo-san y Semi-San están saliendo? 

—No lo sé, ¿por qué? 

—Estaban tomados de la mano —y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba tomando la mano de Ushijima, estuvo por separar su mano, empero, Wakatoshi aumentó su agarre, impidiéndoselo. No es que le molestara tomarse de las manos, simplemente pensó que el otro se sentiría incómodo pero ese gesto fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse más confiado. 

Después de unos minutos —posterior a haber corroborado que no había moros en la costa— salieron de su escondite y continuaron con el recorrido, aún tomados de la mano. 

En algún punto de su caminata Ushijima se dio cuenta de que Shirabu estaba temblando un poco. 

—¿Tienes frío? 

—¿Ah? Umh, un poco —admitió—. Olvidé mi bufanda en casa, ya ves… 

Wakatoshi se detuvo abruptamente, frenando también a Kenjiro. Sacó un paquete del bolsillo interior de su parca y se lo entregó al más pequeño. 

Shirabu lo recibió y abrió como pudo, sus manos temblaban —más por los nervios que por el frío—. Después de rasgar el papel de regalo descubrió que se trataba de una bufanda de color rojo. 

—¿Te gusta? —el más alto lo observaba, expectante. 

—¡Por supuesto! Me gusta mucho —intentó ponérsela pero el temblor traicionero de sus manos no cesaba, así que Ushijima se encargó personalmente de acomodarlas en su cuello—. Ah, umh… Yo también tengo algo para usted —le entregó un pequeño paquete empapelado y decorado con un lazo. 

Wakatoshi abrió la cajita y encontró un llavero y un paquete de galletas caseras al interior. Al observar con más detenimiento el objeto se dio cuenta de que tenía varias figuras que colgaban: un balón de volleyball, el número de su camiseta, “UW” (por las iniciales de su nombre, razonó) y el escudo de su equipo de volleyball favorito. Por un momento sintió que no había puesto el esfuerzo suficiente en el regalo que obsequió, pero al volver su vista a Shirabu notó que este observaba con una enorme sonrisa su nueva bufanda.

 _«Ya se lo compensaré después»_ pensó, y sin poder evitarlo se contagió de la sonrisa del de ojos almendrados.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle por el regalo, empezó a nevar. Sin duda ver caer copos de nieve es un evento muy lindo —más en navidad—, pero no lo es tanto si muchos de ellos caen con fuerza sobre todo tu cuerpo. 

Sin haber siquiera podido recorrer la mitad de lo que tenían previsto tuvieron que irse a la estación de tren más cercana antes de que suspendieran el servicio por la repentina nevada. Ushijima acompañó a Shirabu hasta su casa, aunque el segundo le hubiera dicho más de una vez que no era necesario. 

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa Shirabu la nevada en vez de aplacarse se había intensificado, ahora sí era seguro que los trenes habían dejado de funcionar.

—Nos vemos después —se despidió Ushijima y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, al menos hasta que sintió que tiraban de su abrigo. 

—Umh, está nevando, puede ser peligroso —Shirabu, sin despegar la mirada del suelo, jalaba el extremo de su abrigo—. No puedo dejar que se vaya así. 

Wakatoshi encontró bastante _tierno_ el acto y el sonrojo de su kouhai, así que accedió a irse cuando dejara de nevar. 

Shirabu lo invitó a pasar y antes de que el menor pudiera quitarse la chaqueta sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos. 

—¿Eh? ¿Qu-qué? —exclamó sorprendido. 

—Muérdago —fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta, alzó su cabeza y se dio cuenta que efectivamente justo arriba de ellos había un muérdago. 

—Solo deberías besar a la persona que te gusta —replicó, esta vez serio. 

—Entonces no veo el problema. 

—¿Eh? 

—Me gustas. Por eso te besé —agregó, como si hiciera falta resaltar esto último. 

Aún en su desconcierto, Kenjiro se recompuso lo suficiente como para no desaprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata el universo. 

Se empinó lo más que pudo, puso las manos sobre los hombros del contrario y unió sus bocas nuevamente. 

Esta vez el beso no fue un simple roce de labios, al principio disfrutaron lentamente del contacto, Ushijima se acercó más y sostuvo a Shirabu de su cintura. Bajo la inexperiencia de ambos, abrieron sus bocas para dar paso a la lengua del otro, no sin poder evitar que sus dientes chocaran un poco. Ya tendrían tiempo para arreglar ese problema. 

De la nada Kenjiro recordó que se encontraban en la puerta de su casa, si sus padres hubieran estado en la sala habrían visto toda la escenita. Se separó de Ushijima, quien tenía el rostro sonrojado y los labios más colorados de lo normal, sospechaba que él tenía la misma apariencia, e incluso peor.

—Estoy en casa —exclamó Kenjiro mientras se retiraba los zapatos y entraba, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro. Revisó su celular y encontró un mensaje diciendo que habían salido y deseándole suerte en su cita. 

—Pase, Ushijima-san. 

—Perdón por la intromisión. 

—No te preocupes, mis padres no están. 

Se quitaron los abrigos, por suerte sus camisas no se habían humedecido por la nieve, sin embargo, sus pantalones no corrieron la misma suerte. El menor le prestó a su senpai un par de pantalones de pijama de su padre —que por suerte también era bastante alto— y después de que ambos se cambiaron lo guió a la sala.

—¿Quieres ver una película? —inquirió Ushijima—. Para no perder la tradición.

Shirabu asintió con una sonrisa, parecía tonto alegrarse porque el contrario recordara algo que dijo hace unas pocas horas, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

Kenjiro trajo una manta y un trozo del pastel que había preparado esa tarde —al menos algo le salía bien— y puso “Los fantasmas de Scrooge” en la televisión, y aunque ya la había visto muchas veces se sentía diferente hacerlo al lado de Ushijima, juntos y cubiertos bajo la misma manta.

—Lamento que nuestra cita haya sido un desastre —se disculpó el menor. 

—Nada fue tu culpa, además para mí no fue mala.

—Pero fue un desastre. Llegué tarde, terminamos tomando sopa de miso porque la cafetería que propuse estaba repleta y no pudimos hacer ni ver la mitad de las iluminaciones porque empezó a nevar...

—Pero fue contigo —declaró—, el hecho de que hayamos estado juntos la hace especial para mí —finalizó el pequeño discurso besando la frente de su kouhai. 

En algún momento de la película ambos se quedaron dormidos, arrullados por el sonido de la televisión y el lejano sonido de los copos de nieve que azotaban suavemente las ventanas. 

_Tal vez las cosas no fueron según lo planeado, y todo lo que pudo salir mal, salió mal, pero aún así ambos chicos atesorarían el recuerdo de aquella blanca_ _navidad_ _por el resto de sus_ _vidas_ _._

**F I N.**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, el título es un poco trágico para lo que en realidad pasó pero no soy buena poniendo títulos so es lo que hay. 
> 
> Pdt: Todos los datos sobre las iluminaciones y las comidas son cortesía de San Google.


End file.
